


[HIATUS] The Way to a Man's Heart Is Through His Stomach

by ghostbznz (mindmyownbznz)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cooking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Junbobficsparty2020, M/M, junbob
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindmyownbznz/pseuds/ghostbznz
Summary: Junhoe pikir hidupnya di apartemen ini bakal aman, damai, tentram dan (jujur aja) ngebosenin. Tapi suatu hari, seseorang pindah ke sebelah, seseorang yang sangat nggak disangka-sangka. Kontan aja, seluruh dunia Junhoe seakan jungkir-balik nggak karuan. Dan sekarang, Junhoe yang nggak bisa masak berjuang untuk menciptakan makanan lezat yang bakal disukai tetangga barunya.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Kimchi Bokkeumbap

**Author's Note:**

> Entry untuk #Junbobficsparty2020, prompt #88 "YUNHYEONG YOU FUCKTARD YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME COOK".
> 
> Versi asli (Bahasa Indonesia).

Waktu pertama kali ide itu muncul di otak gue, gue pikir, "ANJIR! Gila, ide bagus banget! Gue emang pinter!"

Soalnya, begini. Gue tuh udah mikirin pengen ngasih sesuatu, apa gitu, ke si tetangga baru. Sesuatu yang nggak umum dan terlalu pribadi, pokoknya selain pakaian atau aksesoris. Gue nggak mau terkesan creepy. Maksud gue, kan dia baru aja pindah kemari, masa iya ada tetangganya ngasih dia baju atau cincin? Serem, kan.

Terus, semalem, waktu gue nonton ulang beberapa video di channel dia, tiba-tiba aja tuh kepikiran.

"Dia kan bikin video-video mukbang. Kenapa gue nggak masakin makanan aja buat dia?"

Jenius banget kan, gue.

Saking terpesonanya gue dengan kebrilianan ide gue itu, gue lupa donk faktor utama keberhasilan eksekusi ide tersebut: gue harus masak. Padahal gue NGGAK BISA MASAK SAMA SEKALI.

Kalian pasti nyangka gue bercanda. Sebego-begonya orang pasti bisa lah masak yang simpel-simpel. Mie instan, telor rebus. Gue? Nggak bisa. Terakhir kali gue coba masak telor rebus, gue tinggal ke wc sampai sejam. Begitu gue balik ke dapur, pancinya udah ngguling, telornya entah kemana, kompornya hampir meledak.

Jenius = bego setengah mampus.

Kejadian itu bikin gue agak trauma mendekati dapur, apalagi malemnya gue hampir dicincang dan dijadiin bakso oleh Yunhyeong gara-gara hampir bikin dapur (dan apartemen kita) kebakaran. Jadi, sampe sekarang, gue bertahan hidup dengan makan masakan Yunhyeong atau order dari restoran.

Nah, kembali ke rencana gue di awal tadi.

Gimana caranya gue ngasih makanan hasil masakan sendiri ke tetangga kalo gue nggak bisa masak? Masa iya gue pesen makanan dari restoran terus gue aku-aku sebagai masakan sendiri? Gue akui gue emang bego, tapi paling nggak gue nggak suka boong.

Untungnya, PUJI SYUKUR KE HADIRAT TUHAN YME, gue punya flatmate garis miring sepupu koki. Atau paling nggak ngaku-ngaku koki, lah. Song Yunhyeong a.k.a Song Chef. Yang sehari-harinya berkutat di dapur, baik di rumah maupun di tempat kerjanya. Yang pasti tau segala macem resep makanan, baik yang susah maupun yang gampang.

Berbekalkan niat mulia yaitu demi menjalin silaturahmi dengan tetangga baru kita dan menguatkan kapasitas gue sendiri sebagai manusia di muka bumi ini, malem ini gue deketin Yunhyeong dan mengutarakan maksud gue.

"NGGAK," tanggap Yunhyeong begitu gue selesai ngomong. Kenceng banget pula suaranya. Pengen gue tabok, tapi gimana mungkin? Gue kan dalam posisi lagi minta tolong.

"Kenapa nggak? Ini kan untuk kebaikan kita bersama, Hyung. Kalo gue bisa masak lo nggak usah repot-repot nyiapin makanan gue tiap malem. Lo kan pulang kerja udah capek, bosen liat panci sama bumbu masakan, masa di rumah lo harus berkutat lagi dengan benda-benda yang sama?" gue mengeluarkan jurus ngeyel.

Yunhyeong ngeliatin gue dengan mata terpicing. Kayaknya dia nggak termakan jurus gue tadi.

"Nggak," dia ngulangin lagi. "Lo nggak inget terakhir kali lo nyoba masak, lo hampir ngebakar seluruh apartemen? Dan nggak usah sok-sok 'menjalin silaturahmi dengan tetangga baru', kampret. Gue tau motif asli lo."

Gue tergoda banget pengen miting Yunhyeong sampe dia minta ampun, tapi gue tahan-tahan. Gue pasang senyum manis aja, pura-pura inosen. Ala-ala artis gitu deh, kalo lagi diwawancarain reporter gosip.

"Motif apaan, Hyung? Gue nggak ngerti maksud lo."

"Gii nggik ngirti miksid li," Yunhyeong niruin kata-kata gue, mulutnya mencong-mencong. "Gue tau lo cuma modus! Mau deketin si tetangga kan, lo? Pake masakin makanan segala!"

Begini nih, tingkah laku Yunhyeong yang seringkali bikin gue mikir kenapaaa gue sampe mau berbagi apartemen sama dia. Orangnya, sumpah, ngeselin sampe ke ubun-ubun. Kalo aja ngebungkus orang di dalem karung untuk dijadiin sandsack itu nggak ilegal...

Tapi situasi sekarang memaksa gue untuk bermanis-manis di depan dia. Tapi nanti, begitu tujuan gue tercapai, liat aja. Bakal gue umpetin spatula masak kesayangan dia sampe dia nangis-nangis.

"Iya, deh, lo bener, Hyung," kata gue, ceritanya ngalah. "Gue emang modus berbuat gitu demi ngedeketin dia. Tapi kan itu cuma sebagian kecil aja dari niat gue secara keseluruhan. Yang paling utama adalah meringankan beban kerjaan lo di rumah. Serius, Hyung."

Yunhyeong masih ngeliatin gue dengan tatapan ngeselin. Lumayan lama. Tapi terus dia menghela nafas.

"Kalo gue ajarin resep yang gampang, lo janji bakal beresin kamar lo tiap hari," kata Yunhyeong. "Harus bersih sebersih-bersihnya. Gue nggak mau lagi liat ada kolor habis dipake tiga hari berturut-turut bergelantungan di palang gorden. Kita punya rak jemuran, Jun! Punya mesin cuci juga sesabun-sabunnya!"

"Janji!" gue langsung nyamber. Nggak tau, deh, disuruh apapun gue iyain aja. Gimana jalaninnya, nanti gue pikirin.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya, yak, emangnya siapa sih, si tetangga baru yang mau gue kasih sesuatu ini?

Ceritanya panjang, guys. Well, nggak panjang-panjang banget, sih. Tapi yang jelas, gue tau orang itu sebelum dia pindah ke apartemen di sebelah apartemen gue dan Yunhyeong. Gue udah sebutin kan, tadi di awal, kalo gue nonton video-video dia di channelnya? Yap. Dia YouTuber yang bikin konten mukbang. Namanya Bobby. Bukan nama aslinya sih, aslinya Kim Jiwon. Umurnya 24 taun. Asalnya dari Yeonnam-dong.

Dan GUE NGEFANS BANGET SAMA DIA.

Nggak ngerti lagi gimana jelasinnya taraf ngefansnya gue sama dia. Gue udah suka sejak video pertamanya nongol, waktu dia masih awkward dan nggak tau mau ngomong apa di depan kamera. Mukanya lucu aja gitu, bengong-bengong malu gimana. Ditambah giginya dua di depan gede gitu, mirip kelinci. Di video-video selanjutnya dia semakin lancar ngomong, dan baru deh, keluar aslinya. Lucu, jago ngerap (iya, kadang-kadang sambil makan gitu dia tiba-tiba niruin rapper entah siapa, nyerocos sampe keselek sendiri, kocak kan?), dan swag abis.

Nah, dengan latar belakang seperti itu, jelas aja gue syok saat beberapa hari yang lalu manusia yang sama yang sering gue tonton di layar laptop itu nongol di balik pintu rumah!

"Halo, saya tetangga baru," katanya sambil nyengir gede banget. "Saya barusan pindah ke apartemen di sebelah."

YAH, GILA. GUE MIMPI, KAN. PASTI MIMPI. EH, TAPI PERASAAN MATA GUE MELEK. JANTUNG GUE DEG-DEGAN. KEPALA GUE NYUT-NYUTAN. MASA ORANG LAGI TIDUR, MIMPI KAYAK BEGINI.

Gue nggak tau gue berdiri bengong di belakang pintu berapa lama. Sadar-sadar, bahu gue ditabok Yunhyeong. Keras. Kampret emang dia tuh. Tapi untungnya gue nggak dibiarin lama-lama terpaku kayak patung di situ. Malu-maluin, kan.

Pertemuan pertama gue dan Bobby (pertemuan beneran face to face ya maksud gue, bukan face to layar komputer) berjalan cukup normal, mengesampingkan tingkah gue yang pasti kayak orang tolol waktu itu. Waktu kenalan, dia nyebutin nama, "Aku Kim Jiwon, tapi lebih sering dipanggil Bobby," dan dia senyum maniiiis banget. GIMANA GUE NGGAK TERPANA??? Saking terpananya, gue nggak sadar dia lagi ngulurin tangan mau salaman. Gue baru sadar ketika dia berdehem sambil ngelirik ke bawah, ke arah tangannya yang terjulur ke arah gue.

Sumpah, ya. Kalo aja gue bisa nonjok muka sendiri waktu itu. Malu banget, Tuhaaaan.

Terus gue salaman. Tangan gue gemeter, pastinya. Mungkin keringetan juga, gue nggak tau. Gue cuma bisa berdoa Bobby nggak notice gue gugup nggak karuan.

Kondisi gemeteran dan keringetan ini berlanjut sampe Bobby pamit, mau ngunjungin tetangga-tetangga yang lain. Mungkin dia mikir, "Ni anak lagi demam kali, ya?" Tapi gue udah nggak bisa mikir dengan akal sehat lagi. Ya, lo bayangin aja, seseorang yang selama ini hanya bisa lo kagumi di layar komputer atau hape tiba-tiba ada di hadapan lo. Riil. Padat. Bisa dipegang (tapi gue nggak berani pegang!). Gimana coba perasaan lo? Pasti bakal sama aja kayak gue, kan?

Begitu Bobby pergi, bisa ditebak donk, Yunhyeong reaksinya gimana? Habis gue diledekin, sodara-sodara. Gue sampe heran, nggak pegel apa ya dia nyengir sama ketawa lama banget? Akhirnya gue tinggalin dia yang masih ketawa cekikikan, gue masuk kamar, dan gue tutup pintu rapat-rapat supaya suara ketawanya nggak kedengeran lagi.

Song Yunhyeong kampret.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Pelajaran masak pertama gue dimulai di suatu weekend, ketika Yunhyeong libur dari kerjaannya. Saking semangatnya, gue udah siap dari pagi. Udah mandi, pake parfum, sisiran. Begitu masuk dapur, gue disuruh Yunhyeong pake celemek.

"Pakenya gimana?" tanya gue sambil membolak-balik selembar kain bermotif bunga-bunga ungu itu.

Yunhyeong mendesah, sebel kali, ya. "Sini," katanya sambil ngerebut celemek dari tangan gue, lalu dia bantuin gue pake.

Aneh deh rasanya pake celemek, kayak pake rok tapi cuma nutupin bagian depan doank. Tapi kata Yunhyeong kalo gue nggak pake, baju gue bisa kecipratan minyak, nanti susah nyucinya. Ya, udah. Daripada dia ngamuk dan nyuruh gue ngerjain laundry selama tiga bulan, gue nurut aja.

Resep yang Yunhyeong mau ajarin ke aku adalah kimchi bokkeumbap. Katanya gampang banget, pemula juga biasanya nggak kesulitan nyoba masak resep ini. Nggak salah donk, kalo gue berekspektasi bahwa semua bakal berjalan dengan mulus dan tanpa halangan suatu apapun?

Tapi kenyataannya, baru juga mulai motongin bawang bombay, gue udah pengen nyerah. Bukan, bukan karena mata gue pedes banget kayak ada yang nyipratin air cabe sampe gue bercucuran air mata (karena itu juga, sih). Tapi karena Yunhyeong CEREWET BANGET ngomentarin segala macem yang gue lakuin!

"Nggak! Bukan gitu motongnya, Junhoe!" Yunhyeong ngomel lagi. Dalam lima menit ini kayaknya udah yang ke-sebelas kali dia ngomel. "Gue kan udah bilang tipis-tipis! Ini mah sama aja nggak dipotongin kalo setebel ini!"

"Mata gue pedes banget, tau! Gue nggak bisa liat yang gue potongin!" gue berkilah, tergoda mau hapus air mata yang berleleran di pipi tapi gue tau akibatnya gimana kalo gue pegang-pegang muka dengan tangan yang habis pegang bawang bombay.

"Alasan! Jadi koki nggak boleh banyak alasan!" Yunhyeong bilang. Asli pengen gue tempelin bawang bombainya ke muka dia. "Ayo, yang bener. Habis itu potongin bawang putih sama kimchinya."

Dengan terus-menerus ngingetin diri sendiri bahwa ini semua demi Bobby, gue survive bagian motong-memotong tanpa tergerak untuk nancepin pisau ke sasaran lain. Tahap berikutnya adalah mulai numis bahan-bahan yang udah disiapin. Yunhyeong nyuruh aku nuangin minyak ke wajan, terus masukin bawang putih sama bawang bombay yang udah dirajang.

Aku langsung loncat jauh banget begitu isi wajan nyiprat. Niat mulia sih niat mulia, tapi nggak lucu juga kalo gue babak belur kena minyak panas!

"Heh! Ngapain kabur! Nggak boleh takut sama minyak!"

"Nggak takut gimana! Emangnya kena minyak panas nggak sakit?!"

"Ya, sakit! Tapi kalo sebentar-sebentar lo lari gitu ya nggak bakal jadi-jadi masakannya!"

Sebelum terjadi adu spatula antara gue dan Yunhyeong, gue nyabarin diri dan kembali ngedeketin kompor dengan hati-hati. Gue lakuin perintah Yunhyeong mulai dari ngaduk-ngaduk bawang putih sama bawang bombay di dalem wajan sampe masukin daging yang udah dipotong-potong. Setelah gue masukin kimchi, nggak banyak kejadian yang mengancam jiwa dan raga kayak tadi, dan gue ngerasa lebih mudah nyuekin omelan Yunhyeong (yang masih nggak berhenti juga, maunya apa sih, ini orang?!).

Ketika akhirnya (!) masak-memasak kelar, YA TUHAN RASANYA LEGA BANGET. Nggak pernah gue ngerasa selega ini! Kayak gue baru aja melalui kerja maha berat, atau latihan militer super keras, dan gue survive semua itu dengan keringet, air mata dan darah (iya, darah, soalnya gue sempet kena pisau waktu motongin daun bawang, padahal CUMA BUAT GARNISH! Kan sebel.).

Hasilnya? Gue bilang sih, enak. Telor ceploknya agak gosong dikit, tapi bokkeumbapnya enak. Nggak bakal ada yang nyangka gue yang masak makanan yang rasanya kayak gini.

Supaya ada penilaian secara obyektif, gue berinisiatif ngundang Donghyuk, salah satu penghuni lantai bawah. Manusianya semangat banget waktu gue kasitau ada makan-makan gratis di apartemen gue. Gue nggak ngomong yang masak siapa, takutnya dia keburu jiper duluan nggak mau makan karena tau itu hasil masakan gue.

Nggak ada lima menit, Donghyuk tiba di apartemen gue, mukanya cerah-ceria. Gue langsung suruh dia cobain bokkeumbap di meja makan, terus gue bareng Yunhyeong bareng-bareng mengamati reaksi dia. Donghyuk langsung makan lahap banget, sampe nggak sadar diliatin kita berdua. Laper banget kayaknya ni orang, kayak udah nggak makan berapa hari.

"Enak, Dong?" tanya gue.

"Enyak, enyak hangeth," jawab Donghyuk nggak jelas. Mulutnya penuh.

Gue nyengir, bangga banget.

"Junhoe yang masak, lho," kata Yunhyeong, yang kontan aja bikin Donghyuk kaget sampe keselek. Dia buru-buru ngambil minum.

Habis segelas, Donghyuk melotot ngeliatin gue dan Yunhyeong. "BERCANDA LO."

Yunhyeong geleng-geleng kepala. "Nggak bercanda. Beneran. Gue cuma ngasih resep sama instruksi, yang masak Junhoe."

Donghyuk langsung keliatan pucat pasi, matanya bolak-balik ngelirik gue sama Yunhyeong. "G-gue bakal mati, nggak...?"

Impuls pertama gue, pengen nendang Donghyuk sampe dia kelempar kayak di film-film Bruce Lee. Cuma gue tahan-tahan. Gue kan butuh kritik dan saran dari dia.

"Nggak, lah, gila lo! Emangnya lo kira gue ngeracunin lo?" sahut gue, sedikit emosi. "Aman kok, sumpah."

Donghyuk masih ngeliatin gue dengan ekspresi muka takut-takut selama beberapa menit. Lalu, akhirnya, dia ngangkat bahu. "Nanti kalo gue masuk RS, lo tanggung biayanya, ya," katanya. "Tapi enak, kok, beneran. Kalo lo nggak kasitau ini masakan Junhoe, sampe kapanpun gue nggak bakal nebak. Lagian, Junhoe, lo kesambet apaan tau-tau mau masak? Bukannya kata lo lo trauma masuk ke dapur?"

Setengah jam kemudian, Donghyuk udah balik ke habitatnya, perut kenyang, sehat walafiat (nggak tewas keracunan, sumpah!), dan udah ngerti seluk-beluk kenapa gue semangat banget belajar masak.

Dari opini yang disampaikan Donghyuk, gue bisa menyimpulkan kalo usaha gue sukses. Ini jadi motivasi gue untuk nerusin perjuangan gue sampe ke titik terakhir, yakni masak untuk Bobby, serta menghadapi tantangan utama: nyerahin makanan buatan gue ke Bobby.

**▪︎ BERSAMBUNG ▪︎**


	2. Sikhye

Setau gue, seumur-umur gue selalu berbuat baik. Menghormati orangtua, menolong orang yang membutuhkan dan rajin menabung. Tapi kenapa kok kayaknya karma gue jelek banget? Buktinya, gue punya temen-temen satu apartemen yang brengsek-brengsek.

Beberapa cowok penghuni gedung apartemen ini, termasuk gue yang kurang beruntung kenal sama manusia-manusia laknat tersebut, punya group chat. Nah. Inget kejadian kemaren gue menjadikan Donghyuk kelinci percobaan nyobain makanan hasil masakan gue? Dan gimana gue dengan baik hati dan tanpa curiga nyeritain ke Donghyuk alasan gue belajar masak? Gue pikir gue bisa percaya sepenuhnya dia nggak bakal cerita ke siapa-siapa, toh belom ada yang kenal sama si tetangga baru juga.

GUE SALAH TOTAL, SODARA-SODARA.

Ternyata Donghyuk itu EMBER BOCOR. BOCOR GEDE BANGET.

Jadi, kejadiannya begini. Siang-siang, ketika gue lagi laper-lapernya tapi harus ngikutin kuliah yang dosennya galak, gue dapet notifikasi dari group chat yang gue sebutin tadi. Percakapannya banyak OOT-nya, jadi gue ringkas aja ya bagian yang paling nyebelin.

> **Donghyuk:** GAESSS, WASSAP GAES  
>  **Donghyuk:** HOT NEWS GAESSSS  
>  **Jinhwan:** Apaan sih berisik pagi2  
>  **Hanbin:** Sekarang jam 2 SIANG, Hyung  
>  **Jinhwan:** HAH KOK BISA  
>  **Hanbin:** Makanya pasang alarm  
>  **Hanbin:** Gorden jendela dibuka  
>  **Hanbin:** Kamar lo kayak sarang genderuwo, gelep banget  
>  **Jinhwan:** Berisik lo, Mbin 😑  
>  **Donghyuk:** ENIWEI GAESSS TAU GA  
>  **Donghyuk:** JUNHOE LAGI BELAJAR MASAK LHO  
>  **Jinhwan:** HAH  
>  **Hanbin:** BOONG LO  
>  **Chanwoo:** Masak apaan, beracun ga  
>  **Junhoe:** DONGHYUK KAMPRET KOK BILANG2  
>  **Donghyuk:** Lah emang ga boleh ya? 😦  
>  **Jinhwan:** Terakhir lo nyoba masak bukannya hampir ngebakar satu apartemen, ya?  
>  **Junhoe:** AJSKSGAGSJTAJSJ  
>  **Junhoe:** GA SEPARAH ITU, HYUNG, PLS DEH  
>  **Jinhwan:** 😒  
>  **Jinhwan:** Ga parah gimana, ibu2 depan tempat gue sampe nelpon pemadam kebakaran  
>  **Donghyuk:** Tapi masakan Junhoe enak kok! Beneran!  
>  **Hanbin:** DONGHYUK LO MAKAN MASAKAN JUNHOE?? KOK MAU??? DISOGOK APA?? DIANCEM YA???  
>  **Hanbin:** LO MASUK RUMAH SAKIT NGGAK? PERLU GUE JENGUK???

Brengsek, kan? Apalagi yang namanya Hanbin ini. Ada dendam apa dia sama gue, gue nggak ngerti. Apa gara-gara adeknya, si Hanbyul, itu naksir gue? Kalo iya, kan bukan salah gue.

Lanjut.

> **Donghyuk:** Gue nggak apa2 kok  
>  **Donghyuk:** Kynya...  
>  **Junhoe:** DONGHYUK GUE SATE LO  
>  **Donghyuk:** Eh beneran gue nggak apa2! 😝  
>  **Chanwoo:** Lo ada apa kok tiba2 belajar masak, Jun? Emangnya Yunhyeong kenapa?  
>  **Yunhyeong:** Yunhyeong-HYUNG, ADEK Chanwoo  
>  **Chanwoo:** Iyaaa Yunhyeong-HYUNG  
>  **Chanwoo:** Buset dah langsung nongol gitu  
>  **Chanwoo:** Serem  
>  **Yunhyeong:** 😕  
>  **Yunhyeong:** Junhoe belajar masak ada motif tersembunyi  
>  **Junhoe:** YUNHYEONG DIAAAAMM  
>  **Yunhyeong:** Yunhyeong-HYUNG!  
>  **Yunhyeong:** Ni bocah-bocah pada ga punya tata krama ya 😤  
>  **Jinhwan:** CERITA YUN, SPILL SEMUANYA, SPIIILLL  
>  **Jinhwan:** Eh gila gue ky emak2 haus gosip aja  
>  **Jinhwan:** Tapi iya sih  
>  **Hanbin:** Ada apaan sih, gue jadi ikut penasaran  
>  **Junhoe:** GA ADA APA2AN  
>  **Junhoe:** GUE CUMA MO BELAJAR MASAK DOANK, EMANG KENAPA SIH  
>  **Yunhyeong:** Jadi, hadirin sekalian  
>  **Yunhyeong:** Junhoe itu belajar masak dalam rangka ngasih makan tetangga baru kita  
>  **Junhoe:** YUNHYEONG DIAM ATAU GUE BUANG PANCI BARU LO  
>  **Jinhwan:** KALIAN PUNYA TETANGGA BARU???  
>  **Hanbin:** Tetangga baru??!?  
>  **Yunhyeong:** Gpp Jun, lo buang panci gue, gue nggak ngajarin lo masak lagi  
>  **Yunhyeong:** Trus lo cari makan sendiri di luar sono  
>  **Yunhyeong:** 🙂  
>  **Hanbin:** Serem gila senyumnya Yunhyeong-hyung  
>  **Hanbin:** Padahal cuma emoji  
>  **Jinhwan:** Gue juga ikut merinding 😰  
>  **Donghyuk:** Jangan berantem, gaeeees  
>  **Donghyuk:** Mending kita gosipin tetangga barunya Junhoe  
>  **Chanwoo:** Berantem teruuus, gue nggak suka kalian damaaai 😄  
>  **Jinhwan:** Chanwoo diem  
>  **Jinhwan:** Mana gosipnya, Dong, kasitau tante sini  
>  **Donghyuk:** Amit2, kok jadi tante  
>  **Yunhyeong:** Namanya Kim Jiwon alias Bobby, katanya Junhoe dia punya channel YouTube gitu, isinya video2 mukbang  
>  **Hanbin:** Dih, namanya kenapa sama kayak the love of my life, mbak Kim Jiwon  
>  **Chanwoo:** Hah! Kayaknya gue tau, channelnya yg Bobbyindaeyo bukan?  
>  **Yunhyeong:** Ga tau, iya kali  
>  **Junhoe:** Iya bener 😫  
>  **Chanwoo:** Dia pindah ke apartemen ini???!?  
>  **Chanwoo:** Wooowww 😮  
>  **Jinhwan:** Emang terkenal ya? Gue jadi penasaran  
>  **Chanwoo:** Lumayan sih, followernya sekitar 400ribuan gitu  
>  **Hanbin:** Lah terus apa hubungannya? Kenapa Junhoe mau masakin buat dia?  
>  **Donghyuk:** Soalnya Junhoe naksir dia  
>  **Hanbin:** HAH  
>  **Jinhwan:** HAH  
>  **Chanwoo:** HAH  
>  **Junhoe:** KIM DONGHYUK  
>  **Donghyuk:** ... Ups...? 😳  
>  **Yunhyeong:** 🤣🤣🤣

Ya, begitu kira-kira. Brengsek, kan? Setan-setan semua. Bikin kesel aja. Saking keselnya, gue sampe lupa lagi berada di kelas, dan mengumpat dengan cukup keras.

Kelas langsung sunyi senyap. Semua orang menoleh ke arah gue... termasuk dosen gue. Lo tau gimana rasanya ketika lo sadar lo tiba-tiba berada dalam bahaya besar yang mengancam nyawa? Lo ngerasa jantung lo berhenti, otak lo macet, lalu sekujur tubuh lo merinding kayak lo baru aja disiram air es. Nah. Begitulah kira-kira perasaan gue siang itu. Satu-satunya yang bisa gue pikirkan adalah, "Habis sudah hidup manusia bernama Koo Junhoe di dunia ini."

Meskipun udah yakin setengah mati gue harus ngulang mata kuliah dosen killer itu, sepertinya dewa keberuntungan masih punya rasa kasihan buat gue. Sang dosen 'cuma' ngasih gue hukuman menyusun essay 15 halaman tentang Pengaruh Media Sosial terhadap Perkembangan Sastra Modern. Dalam Bahasa Inggris. Deadline tiga hari.

Yah. Yang penting gue nggak auto ditendang keluar kelas dan dapet E di kartu nilai.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Sorenya, gue nyobain lagi masak bokkeumbap sesuai resep Yunhyeong. Sejujurnya sih, gue dilarang masuk dapur tanpa pengawasan Yunhyeong. Dia takut, kali, bahwa gue bakal ngancurin dapur jadi serpihan-serpihan kalo ditinggal sendirian. Tapi kalo gue nggak latihan, gimana gue bisa tambah ilmu dan pengalaman?

Lagipula, abis kena setrap sama dosen tadi siang, gue sekarang ngerasa YOLO. Gue cuma hidup di dunia ini sekali, man! Kalo sebelumnya gue masih ragu-ragu gimana cara mengeksekusi rencana gue ini (karena takut gue bakal membeku di hadapan Bobby lagi), sekarang gue mikir, "Kalo diterima, syukur. Kalo nggak, ya udah."

Gue ngelakuin semua hal yang udah diajarin Yunhyeong kemarin, mulai dari motongin semua bahan sampe nyiapin wajan berisi minyak. Waktu nyalain kompor, gue agak gugup, keinget kejadian gue kecipratan minyak panas. Untuk mengantisipasi hal yang sama terjadi lagi, gue berdiri dua langkah dari kompor, ngangkat celemek di depan muka gue, baru masukin bawang putih dan bawang bombay ke dalem wajan. Masih ada sedikit minyak nyiprat-nyiprat, tapi untungnya gue sigap menghindar.

Setelah daging masuk, kayaknya lain-lainnya berjalan dengan lancar. Gue bahkan sukses bikin telor ceplok yang nggak gosong. Waktu gue cicipin rasanya, enak. Bahkan mungkin lebih enak dari kemaren (gue curiga kemaren karena efek diomelin Yunhyeong nonstop, gue jadi nggak bisa maksimal dalam menciptakan hidangan yang selezat mungkin).

Begitu makanannya siap, sekarang gue mikir gimana caranya gue nyerahinnya kepada Bobby. Apa gue ke apartemen dia, serahin langsung face to face? Atau gue taro di depan pintunya, gue pencet bel, terus kabur? Atau... gue cari temen?

Gue langsung meraih HP di dalam kantong celana, dan mencari nomor yang mau gue hubungi. Setelah nada dering yang ketiga, orang yang gue tuju ngangkat telpon.

"Donghyuk, lo naik ke tempat gue sekarang juga, temenin gue ke apartemennya Bobby. Kalo dalam 2 menit belom nongol, gue turun ke bawah terus ngomong sama emak lo kalo lo kemaren diem-diem nonton film bokep. Cepet!!!"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Ancaman gue sukses membawa Donghyuk ke depan mata gue dalam waktu kurang dari 1,5 menit. Dia ngos-ngosan, mukanya merah padam. Dia keliatan tersiksa antara pengen marah-marah sama malu setengah mati.

"Brengsek lo, Jun, pake nyebut-nyebut bokep segala," kata Donghyuk, masih megap-megap. Jangan-jangan dia lari naik tangga, bukannya naik lift. "Kan udah gue bilang, gue cuma iseng doank. Itu juga nggak ada lima menit, gue udah keburu eneg!"

"Bodo amat, tetep kenyataannya lo nonton bokep tanpa sepengetahuan emak lo!" seru gue. "Ayo, temenin gue ke tempatnya Bobby!"

Donghyuk cemberut. "Kenapa harus sama gue, sih? Lo sendiri aja sono!"

Gue berdiri menghadap Donghyuk (memanfaatkan tinggi badan gue yang paling nggak 10 senti lebih tinggi dari dia biar lebih mengintimidasi).

"Ini konsekuensi dari mulut, eh, jari-jari lo yang ember, tau nggak! Pake sebar-sebar di grup segala!" omel gue. "Gue cerita ke lo kan bukan berarti lo bisa cerita ke semua orang, apalagi Hanbin. Sekarang dia punya bahan buat ngeledekin gue selama beberapa dekade ke depan, seneng lo???"

Donghyuk diem meskipun masih cemberut. Mungkin dia ngerasa bersalah. Baguslah. Emang seharusnya begitu. Gue sangat-amat nggak pengen ngebayangin masa depan suram yang bakal gue hadapi besok-besok. Kayaknya demi kesejahteraan dan kemaslahatan gue, gue harus sebisa mungkin menghindar dari penghuni-penghuni apartemen yang lain, terutama Hanbin, si musuh bebuyutan, dan Jinhwan, si tukang gosip kompleks.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami berdua udah berdiri di selasar di depan pintu apartemen Bobby. Gue gugup banget, sumpah, komat-kamit berdoa entah dari doa biar selamat sampe doa mau makan.

Baru aja gue menguatkan diri mau mencet tombol bel, Donghyuk udah bergerak duluan. Gue praktis jantungan, donk! Kampret banget ni bocah!

"Kelamaan lo!" kata Donghyuk. "Keburu gue kebelet pipis!"

Gue udah mau ngomel ke Donghyuk, mau menjelaskan ke dia kalo gue butuh persiapan mental yang panjang dan mendalam, nggak bisa asal pencet bel aja. Tapi omelan gue terhenti di tenggorokan saat pintu terbuka dan wajah Bobby nongol dari baliknya. Gue langsung bengong seketika, terpaku liat rambut merah acak-acakan dan wajah polos dengan ekspresi kaget serta bingung.

ANJIR, GILA, GANTENG, IMUT, NGGAK MANUSIAWI.

Syukurlah, gue sempat menahan diri sebelum spontan teriak atau malah kabur tunggang-langgang. Sementara itu, Bobby ngeliatin gue dan Donghyuk dengan tatapan bingung. Waktu otak gue masih berusaha pulih dari efek ngeliat muka Bobby di depan mata, Donghyuk nyikut rusuk gue, KERAS. Sakit. Gue meringis.

"S-selamat sore, Bobby-hyung," gue ngomong terbata-bata. "Maaf kalo ganggu, tapi ini, anu, di rumah habis masak, terus, anu, barangkali Hyung berkenan nyobain..."

Mata Bobby langsung membelalak ngeliat ke piring bertudung yang gue bawa. "Astaga, kok repot-repot!" katanya, tapi lalu dia nyengir. Gue pengen pingsan liatnya, gigi kelincinya lucu banget! "Nama kamu Junhoe kan, ya? Terus, ini temen kamu?"

"Iya, ini..."

Belum kelar gue ngomong, Donghyuk memotong dengan buru-buru, "Gue Donghyuk, dari lantai bawah, salam kenal, boleh numpang ke WC, nggak?"

"Hah? Eh, boleh," Bobby menyingkir untuk mempersilakan Donghyuk (yang sepertinya serius kebelet banget, detik-detik menjelang ngompol) masuk. Kemudian, dia menoleh ke arah gue dan tersenyum. "Junhoe, ayo masuk dulu."

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Apartemen Bobby masih keliatan kosong. Boks-boks kardus masih numpuk-numpuk di beberapa sudut apartemen. Ruang tengah baru dilengkapin sebuah meja kayu pendek dan TV LED, nggak ada kursi atau sofa. Gue duduk di lantai beralaskan bantal tipis, Donghyuk udah balik dari WC (keliatan lega banget) dan duduk di sebelah gue.

"Sori, ya, masih berantakan banget nih tempatku," kata Bobby, yang sibuk seliweran antara ruang tengah sama (sepertinya) dapur. Sekilas gue liat dia naro piring berisi bokkeumbap buatan gue di atas meja di dalam sana. "Aku belum sempet beres-beres, masih ngurusin ganti alamat, kerjaan, dan lain-lain. Kalian pada haus, kan? Bentar, ya, aku ambilin minuman."

Gue gigit-gigit bibir, sumpah deg-degan banget. Untung gue ngajak Donghyuk kemari, kalo nggak bisa mati salah tingkah sendirian di sini.

Bobby balik ke ruang tengah membawa satu baki berisi satu botol gede berisi minuman dan tiga gelas. "Tadinya mau aku ambilin bir, tapi aku nggak yakin kalian cukup umur, hehehe," katanya sambil nyengir. "Ini ada sikhye bikinan nyokap, dibawain waktu pindahan kemaren. Cobain, ya."

Gue minum sikhye yang disajiin dengan hati-hati, berasa lagi minum minuman bikinan mamah mertua yang belom pernah gue temuin sebelumnya. Enak, seger.

"Hyung, kata Junhoe lo YouTuber, ya? Asyik nggak, sih, jadi YouTuber?" tanya Donghyuk ceplas-ceplos. Gue liatin dia, melotot, tapi dia antara bener-bener nggak nyadar gue liatin atau pura-pura nggak tau.

Bobby ngangguk. "Tergantung kalo itu hobi lo atau bukan," jawabnya. "Eh, gue pake gue-lo nggak apa-apa, ya. Kaku banget kalo pake aku-kamu, ya nggak, sih?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan Donghyuk, Bobby mulai cerita soal gimana dia memulai karirnya sebagai YouTuber. Mereka berdua ngobrol seru banget. Gue bengong. Sambil nyeruput sikhye sedikit demi sedikit, gue ngeliatin Donghyuk dan Bobby yang kayak udah sahabatan lama banget.

Lah. Kayaknya tujuan gue ke sini supaya gue bisa pedekate sama Bobby. Tapi kenapa malah si curut satu ini yang dengan lancar jaya jadi akrab sama dia? Kayaknya gue salah strategi, nih, ngajak Donghyuk ke sini.

"Junhoe, emangnya lo hobi masak?" tanya Bobby ke gue tiba-tiba, bikin gue nyaris keselek karena nggak nyangka bakalan diajak ngomong.

"Ng-nggak, cuma iseng aja sekali-sekali," jawab gue (sambil berlagak nggak notice Donghyuk yang monyong-monyong ngeledekin gue). "Kemaren diajarin Yunhyeong-hyung masak, terus pengen aja gitu bikinin buat Hyung, eh, maksudnya, siapa tau aja kan Hyung belum tau di sekitar sini beli makannya di mana..."

Donghyuk batuk-batuk kayak orang keselek. Gue cuekin. Gue doain dia beneran keselek.

"Oh iya, Yunhyeong itu kerjanya koki, ya? Enak, ya, serumah sama koki," kata Bobby sambil ketawa. "Terus, Junhoe bisa masak apa lagi?"

"Masak apaan lagi, masak aer aja asat--ADUH!"

"Yang simpel-simpel aja, sih," gue ngejawab pertanyaan Bobby sambil pura-pura nggak habis nyodok badan Donghyuk pake sikut. "Cuma buat lauk makan sehari-hari. Tapi pengen belajar masak yang lain juga, sih."

"Oooh, asyik, donk!" seru Bobby. "Bisa masak bulgogi, nggak? Atau galbitang? Atau donkasu?"

"Kok daging-dagingan semua, Hyung? Ikan goreng atau cumi pedes gitu nggak suka?" tanya Donghyuk.

"Bobby-hyung nggak suka seafood," gue nyamber tanpa mikir.

"Lho, kok lo tau, Jun?" Bobby ngeliat gue.

MAMPUS. Masa iya gue ngaku kalo gue tau fakta itu gara-gara sering nonton video dia?

Gue langsung buru-buru ngarang, "Eh, anu, iya kan, Hyung? K-kayaknya waktu ke rumah kemaren-kemaren cerita gitu..."

Bobby manggut-manggut. "Iya kali, ya... Anyway, iya, beneran, gue nggak suka seafood. Baunya bikin eneg. Dan menurut gue, udang itu masih sodaraan sama kecoa..."

Selagi Bobby nyerocos soal dugaan hubungan kekeluargaan antara udang dan kecoa di hadapan gue dan Donghyuk (yang melongo ngedengerin teori Bobby yang ajaib), gue menghela nafas panjang. Gila. Berasa capek banget, padahal belum ada setengah jam gue berada di sini. Bukan, bukan gara-gara Donghyuk, meskipun dia emang nyebelin. Tapi entah kenapa kok ada semacam perasaan galau yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalem hati-sanubari (astaga, apaan sih) gue.

Gue pesimis usaha gue ini bakal membuahkan hasil. 

**▪︎ BERSAMBUNG ▪︎**


End file.
